How It All Begins
How It All Begins is the first episode of the TV series Teen Agents. It premiered on June 14, 2013. Script (INSIDE A LAB) Jake: (running) It's Jake Kingsley, and I need the car to come and wait down the lab. I repeat, I need the car to wait for me down the lab! Agent: Coming now! Jake: Are you down there yet? Agent: Yes! Where are you? Jake: Almost out. Everything that I know is that this lab is about to explode. When I'm out, drive the car the furthest that you can, okay? Agent: Got it! Jake: (jumps out from a window and the car runs) Hey! You have missed the most important person here! Agent: Sorry...You said that when you're out, I'll drive the car the furthest that I can... Jake: When I'm inside the car! (the lab explodes) Jake: Now let's go! (gets in the car) (the car runs out of the scene) (IN SMITH'S OFFICE-TEEN AGENTS SECRET BASE) Jake: Sir, the mission was a success. No one was hurt, well, almost hurt because somebody forgot that I'm not inside the car. Smith: (smiles) Good to hear that, agent Kingsley. I think now you can make your own team. Just make sure to choose wisely. Jake: But sir, I'm still level 7. Only agents from level 8 and above can create their own team. Smith: Well, congratulations, agent Jake Kingsley! From now, you're a level 8 agent. Here's your new badge.(gives Jake the level 8 badge) The old, you know what to do with it. Jake: Thank you, sir! I promise that I will create a good team and be helpful to the organization. Smith: Alright, alright. I have so many things in the head right now. Dismiss, agent Kingsley. Jake: Yes, sir. (salutes and leaves) (INTRO BREAK) (NEXT MORNING, AT REDWOOD HIGH SCHOOL) Jake: (opens his locker) Andrew: Hey, hey bro! What's up? Anything new? How was the mission? Kinda good? Terrible? There's not even a right word to describe how horrible it was? Jake: Oh, come one Andy! I'm not that kind of bad. And guess what? Andrew: Oh, no! What have you done Jake? Now you're level 6? Well, at least you're not the only one that Smith has take your level down. Jake: No, no. And wait a second, what do you mean with that I'm not the only one that Smith has taken my level down? Andrew Dolohov, tell me that you're not that "another one" that Smith has taken the level down. Andrew: Well, yes. It is! Jake: What? Andrew: I've...left something before I went to mission. Jake: Always left something...always. Is there any other day that you didn't leave anything? Andrew: My first...no. The second...Oh, the ropes. Oh, yes! The third. Jake: And...? Andrew: And the fifth. Jake: Just two? Dude, if you keep doing that. You could get back to level 1 in 5 days more. Evelyn: (comes and pushes Andrew out) Hey Jakie! How was your day? I bet that last night you dreamed about me. Why I know it? 'Cause I dreamed about you. I always dream about you! Jake: Hey...um...Evelyn! Sure, I was dreaming about...(looking at Skye as she pass by) Evelyn: (looks at Skye too) That geek? Skye Morrison? Oh, please! She doesn't have anything. Just 2 nerds as friends and a computer that she will probably marry with. Jake: Why you hate Skye so much? I mean, she's not so bad. Evelyn: You think so? I mean, her clothes are pathetic, she has bad moves, she...(the bell rings) (the bell stops ringing) Jake: Well, see ya! (closes his locker and leaves) Evelyn: Jake! Come back! I'm not done listing how bad Skye is yet! (chases after him) Jake: (runs to the classroom) (IN THE CLASS) Mr. Matthews: Well, students! Open the page 394. We will learn about... Camila: (knocks the door) Excuse me sir! Are you Mr. Matthews? Mr. Matthews: Yes, yes. Come in. You must to be Ms. Sanders, right? Camila: (comes in) Oh, yes. Mr. Matthews: Everyone pay attention please! This is Camila Sanders. She's from Atlanta and she will be part of this school from now. Ms. Sanders, your seat is next to Mr. Dolohov. Camila: Ok (walks to the seat) Andrew: Hello lady! I'm Andrew Dolohov, but call be Andy the Superhero if you want. I'm always here if you need any help. (holds her hand and winks) Camila: Ok, Andy the...whatever. Mr. Matthews: Mr. Dolohov. Would you mind to leave Ms. Sanders alone? Andrew: (Looking at Camila dreamily) Yes, sir! Mr. Matthews: And could you let her hand go? Andrew: (Keeps looking at Camila) I wish that I can, sir. Mr. Matthews: DOLOHOV! Andrew: (Lets Camila go) Yes, sir! Mr. Matthews: Good. Now let's continue with the class... (LATER, IN THE CAFETERIA) Skye: Let's take a sit here guys. I got to tell you something. Emma: If is about Jake, that must to be very important to you. (the three sits in the table) Leo: I heard that they will release new gadgets this week. Skye: Oh, good! I really need a new computer. The one that I'm having right now is so slow, I can't work with it anymore. Emma: So exciting! Can't wait to see what they got! I've been waiting so long for new things! Skye: Let's get back to the main topic. I heard that Jake is a level 8 agent now, so he could make his own team, and I hope that he will choose me. Leo: Oh, yeah! And we will sit here, eating popcorn and see your "flirtationship" drama. Emma: Ditto, bro! (high five Leo) Camila: (comes) Hey guys! Can I sit here with you? Leo and Emma: No, it's... Skye: Sure! Leo: Skye! Emma: What are you...? Skye: We'll discuss this later, ok? Camila: (sits) So what are you guys discussing about? Skye: The weather. Emma: Your shoes. Leo: Aren't we talking about...? (Emma and Skye kicks his foot) OUCH! About some squirrels (smiles) Camila: Um...okay. What's up with the squirrels? Skye: Just feel comfortable here! We are glad to have you here. What's you name, by the way? Camila: I'm Camila, Camila Sanders. I'm new here. I just moved from Atlanta. And you guys are? Skye: Skye Emma: Emma Leo: Leo Jake: (comes) Can I sit here with you guys? There's no more place around here. Skye: And he's Jake. Emma: Her (cough) hero. Leo: Of course you can Jake! Come on! Where's Andrew? Jake: (sits next to Camila) Andrew: (comes) Coming here! Jake, can you sit next to Skye? I need to sit next to Camila. Jake: You know that I... Andrew: Of course you can! Come on! Be a man, dude! (pushes Jake) Jake: (moves and sits next to Skye) So...'Sup? Skye: (blushes) Great! Camila: (to Jake and Skye) Are you guys a couple? Skye: No, no! We are just... Jake: Friends (Jake and Skye laughs awkwardly) Andrew: (whispering to Camila) They are more than that, but...I can't tell anything more. Sorry. Skye: So Cami. What do you think about this school so far? Camila: I think it's a great place. People are very nice to me. Emma: Let's just hope that people will be nice to you 'till the end. Camila: What do you mean? Emma: You will never know what could happen in the next few years... Camila: What? People are that bad that just pretend to be your friends and then betray you? Andrew: No, Camila. You relax. (put his arm around her) What Emma means is that you should be careful with friends that you pick. I can be a good friend, I never betrayed my friends. Jake, Skye, Emma and Leo: Yeah, right... Andrew: The point is, you can trust us. We might not always be there for you but we will always stand and protect your back, literally if that's necessary. Camila: You guys are acting weird... Skye: And that's bad? Camila: No! I like weird! Back in Atlanta people thinks I'm weird too! I'm really obsessed with the idea that some day I will be a secret agent. Imagine how cool is that! Jake: Really cool... Camila: I know, right? (smiles) (the bell rings) (LATER, INSIDE TEEN AGENTS SECRET BASE) Andrew: Have you think about who will you ask to be part of your team? Jake: No. Still empty. Any idea? Andrew: Pfff... Don't you see anyone here? Jake: (looks around) Who? Andrew: Me! (points at himself) Jake: Oh...No. That won't happen dude! Andrew: (gets upset) (INSIDE TEEN AGENTS LAB) Leo: (come in the lab with a box of stuffs) Agent Garrett give me these stuffs. It might help us. Let's check it out! Emma: Let me see. (pick a something like a pistol up) Do you have any idea of what is this? Leo: Hey, hey! Be careful! (take the pistol back) That's the chill pistol! Emma: The what? Leo: A pistol that can freeze someone with only one shot. Haven't you heard about it? Emma: With that ridiculous name, of course not. Skye: (come in) Hey guys! New stuffs? Emma: Ridiculous stuffs. Leo: Hey! You haven't seen the best thing. Emma: The last good thing that you brought from Garrett is a disappear bomb. The other times, just nonsense! Leo: You were the one who told me to bring things from Garrett. Emma: But that was when Smith told us. I didn't know who's Garrett and what crazy stuffs he will give us. Leo: They aren't that useless! I mean, look at how many awesome things we have created out of them. Emma: They are awesome because we improved them! Skye: Guys! Please, stop! If you guys haven't realized it, you guys have fought for insignificant things like this. Leo: Yeah, you're right. Friends again? (looks at Emma) Emma: Sure. (both laugh) Skye: The crazy part of your relationship is that you guys always end up laughing at each other. Emma: Yup, inexplicable things. (smiles at Leo) Skye: Got to go. See you guys later! Leo and Emma: See ya! Skye: (left) (AT TEEN AGENTS MAIN HALL) Jake: (running) Hey, Lauren! Would you be part of my team? Lauren: No, sorry! I'm part of Claire's team. (AT ANOTHER HALL) Jake: Hey Georgie! Wanna be part of my team? George: Do not ever call me Georgie. And NO! (walk off) Jake: So rude! George: (voice) What did you say? Jake: Nothing. (AT MEN'S RESTROOM) Jake: (knocks a door and whispers) Hey Steve! Wanna be part of my team? Joe: I am Joe! And could you ask me later when I'm done? Jake: Sorry. Hey Joe, wanna join my team? Joe: I'm in Steve's. (AT THE MAIN HALL) Andrew: Hey dude! Anything new? Jake: Nope. I haven't found anyone good. This is a really hard choice, but...would you be... Andrew: (hugs Jake) Of course that I do! I thought that you'd never ask! Jake: Hey! You know that I'm not asking you to be my prom date, right? Andrew: I know! But I'm feeling like Camila were to ask me to be her prom date. Jake: Are you saying that I'm Camila? And stop hugging me as if I'm Camila! Andrew: Oh, sorry! (stop hugging Jake) Skye: (walks by) Andrew: Hey Skye! (waves) Skye: Hey guys! (get closer to Jake and Andrew) Andrew: Jake wants to ask you something. I think he'd like to... Jake: Would...would you be...part of my...my team? Skye: (smiles) Yes! I'd like too. Jake: Great! And also, about Leo and Emma. Do you think that they would like to join the team? Skye: They'd love to! Jake: Ok! We will have a reunion in 5 minutes in the conference room. We will talk about some stuffs before start our first missions together. Skye: Yeah, okay. (Jake and Skye stares at each other for a moment) Andrew: You guys will keep looking at each other like this? Skye: Oh, no. I'm going to the lab right now. You know, to ask Leo and Emma. See ya! (leaves) Jake: Bye! Andrew: Dude! You should ask her to be your girlfriend too. Jake: I'll do it, when everything is okay. (smiles) (INSIDE TEEN AGENTS LAB) Skye: (walks in happily) Hey guys! Guess what? Leo and Emma: Jake asked you to be part of his team. Skye: How do you guys know that? Emma: Well, your face tell us everything. Leo: And your emotions talks better than you do. Skye: (whispering) I shouldn't have expert scientist as friends... Leo and Emma: We heard it all! Skye: Ok, ok! You guys are genius! Ok? (stop for a moment) I'm wondering if you guys... Emma: Join the team? Sure! Leo: We just do it for you Skye. Just for you, and is because we have a crazy friend like you. Skye: Aw! You guys are the best! (hug them) Leo and Emma: You're welcome. Skye: How do you guys know that I'm about to...never mind. (stop hugging) Oh, and can you guys come to the conference room in 5 minutes? Emma: Ok then! Skye: (leaves) Emma: Hey Leo. What's this? (pointing at red dot in the tracking map's screen) Leo: Where? Emma: Right here. I think this is located in our school. Leo: Yeah! You're right. They are in the same direction. Emma: Can you zoom in? Leo: (zoom the map) Emma: I think is right inside the school. We got to tell director Smith about this. Leo: Let's go (Leo and Emma run out from the lab) (AT SMITH'S OFFICE) Leo: Sir! The scanning map just detected something strange. Emma: And it's right inside our school. Smith: Can I see it? Leo: Yes, of course. (opens the map) Here. Right here. (points at the red dot) Smith: So strange. How can they put something dangerous inside a high school? Agent Garrett! Can you find out what is this thing? Agent Garrett: Yes sir! Smith: I think that we have to send a team to find out what it is exactly. A team that know perfectly about that school. Leo: Sir, I don't know if Jake has told you, but our team knows about this school. Smith: Excellent! I need that you guys break into the school, find out what's inside and bring it to the base. Agent Garrett: Sir! I couldn't found anything about the object. But everything that I can say is that it could be a bomb Smith: Thank you agent Garrett. Agent Hunter, can you call your team? Emma: Yes sir! (leaves) (IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM) Jake: (look at the clock) So weird. It's already 10 minutes and Leo and Emma are not here. Skye: I guess that they are still stuck in the lab. Andrew, can you go to the lab? Andrew: Hey! Why...? Emma: (open the door) Guys! Smith needs that you guys come, right now! (everyone leaves) (IN THE WAY TO THE LAB) Skye: What's wrong? Emma: The scanning map detected a strange object, and it's right inside out school. Jake: Our school? But who hides something dangerous inside a school? Andrew: Why not? The school is one of the places that no one thinks is dangerous. Well, it is when Camila leaves. Jake: Andrew! This is serious! Andrew: Sorry (everyone pulls the door) (At SMITH'S OFFICE) Smith: Oh! There you are! Jake: Sir, what's wrong? We heard that the object is inside our school. Smith: Yes! There's a strange object inside your school. It's unknown it's origin. I need that your team break into the school and find out before the school turn into a disaster. Understand? Jake: Yes sir! Smith: Agent Garrett! Can you please give them some device that could help them in their mission? Agent Garrett: Ok! Here I have the new version of the tracker (show the new tracker). It's smaller, and better. If you press this button (press the button), the map will change into 3D, and it's easier to control it. And this button (press another button and point it to Andrew), the tracker will scan an object and identify it. (the tracker scans Andrew) The tracker: Andrew Benjamin Dolohov. Nickname: Andy. Mother: Melinda Dolohov. Father: Benjamin Dolohov. Sister: Audrey Dolohov. Pet: a dog named Cheese. Personality: Flirtatious, clumsy, self-loving. History test score: 30/100 Andrew: Hey! That tracker is invading my personal space! (everyone laugh) Andrew: Don't laugh! 'Cause one day, this stupid thing will invade your own personal space! Jake: Ok, ok! I got it! (to agent Garrett) Thank you, agent Garrett! Agent Garrett: You're welcome. (leaves) Jake: Ok team! Let's move. We have a mission to complete. (the team packs necessary things for the mission, put their field suits and enter the van to go to Redwood High School) (INSIDE THE VAN) Jake: Ok team! This is our first mission together, and I hope that it will be completed successfully. Skye: So what's the plan, boss? Jake: We just have 2 trackers, so Skye and I will search the cafeteria and the classrooms of 9th grade. Andrew, Leo and Emma, the courts, and other classrooms and especially the lab. Go check the restrooms too if it's necessary. Andrew: I'll come with you to make sure that you guys won't... (Jake pisses Andrew foot) Ouch! Never mind! (the bus stops) Jake: Ok! (opens the door) Let's go! If anything bad happen, we will reunite in the cafeteria. Emma: Good luck everyone! (Everyone goes down the van) Jake and Skye: (walk to the left) Andrew, Leo and Emma: (walks to the right) (IN THE MAIN HALL) (while Jake and Skye walk) Jake: Um...Skye? Skye: Yeah? Jake: Why aren't you in Claire's team? I mean, you guys are really close to each other. Skye: Yes, its true that Claire and I are really close, but Claire wanted me to interact with other agents. I even begged her to accept me in the team, but she just keep refusing me. That was until I found someone really interesting like you. Jake: (nervously) I'm...Am I that interesting to you? (smiles) Skye: (nervously) N...No. What I mean is... (the two hears the sound of someone trying to open a locker) Jake: There's someone out there. Tell the rest of the team to come here. Skye: (through the communicator) Go to the main hall. We've found someone here. (IN THE COURTS) Leo: Copy that. (the three leave the court) (BACK TO THE MAIN HALL) Jake: (whispers) Skye, we have no time. We gotta attack first. Ready? Skye: (loads the paralyze gun) Always ready! (both silently lean to see who is there) Jake: Camila? Camila: (screams) Jake and Skye: (walk to Camila) Skye: What...what are you doing here? It's late, you should be home. Camila: And what about you guys? You are here too, and in weird black suits. Are...are you guys doing what I think? Jake: Camila, whatever you think that we are doing, please don't tell anyone else. Andrew, Leo and Emma: (jump in) Camila: (screams) Andrew: Camila?! Camila: Andrew, you too? Andrew: What? What's up with me? What's up with them (point at Jake and Skye) Camila: Oh God! This is...AWESOME!!! (laugh) Leo: Why it's awesome? Camila: Because you guys understand me! Emma: Right now, we are not actually understanding you. Camila: Hold on. What you just said was only part of the game, right? Jake: What game? Camila: I thought that you guys are playing spies. Skye, Emma, Leo and Andrew: (look at each other) Um... Jake: Oh, yeah! That's right! We are only playing spies! In the school because it's....cool! Camila: Where did you guys buy the suit? Did you make it? It looks like real spy suits. (looks closer at Skye's suit) Skye: Yes, um....sort off. My aunt work for a company for costumes so she helped us make this...suits. (everyone hears foot steps) Emma: Cami, is there anyone here with you? Camila: Well, besides the janitor, nope. Leo: The janitor! (the tracker beeps and Leo take it out) Guys! Is the janitor's closet! Jake: Let's go! (everyone run except Andrew) Emma: Andrew, we have no time! Andrew: (stops staring at Camila and runs) Coming! Camila: Wait! Where are you guys going? (follows them) (CLOSE TO THE JANITOR'S CLOSET) Leo: The tracker, it is receiving more signals. This means it could be dangerous enough to blow the entire school up. The janitor: (walks out from a corner) What the...? Jake: Skye! Andrew! Bring the janitor here! The janitor: (runs) Skye and Andrew: (follows after him) The janitor: (enters a classroom) Skye and Andrew: (enter the classroom and search for the janitor. Skye looked outside the window) The janitor: (runs out of the parking area) Skye: (to the communicator) Jake, we lost him. He jumped through the window. Let's just hope that he will work tomorrow. Jake: (through the communicator) Now the janitor is not my concern. Come back here. (BACK TO THE JANITOR'S CLOSET) Skye: Leo, Emma, what is that thing (looks at the machine inside the janitor's closet) Leo: I don't know, but I guess is not simply a bomb. There's something inside of it, maybe a type of gas. Emma: The effects, well, we don't know if it's lethal or not. We have to analyze it first and then take it to the base. Jake: Okay. Take your time. I will call a support team. Camila: (pants) You...guys...are...fast. Andrew: Thanks! But I can run faster. Camila: (keeps panting) What...are...you guys...doing? (looks at the machine) Skye: I told you, we are playing spies. Andrew: Yeah, we are having so much fun here! Jake: No, guys. We better told her the truth. Emma: But Jake, we can not do it. We need to be anonymous. Jake: I'm afraid we aren't anymore... Camila: What are you guys talking about? Jake: Camila, we are not pretending to be secret agents or spies, in fact, we already are. We work for a secret organization called Teen Agents, we are trained to be agents. Camila: Are you guys serious, or it's part of the game again? Support team: (open the school's door) Jake: (looks at the support team as they runs in) We are serious. Claire: (approaches to Jake) Agent Kingsley. Congratulations! (shake hands) Didn't know that you are level 8. Jake: Thank you, agent Gordon. The agents Carter and Hunter had done the examination. Can your team take the machine to the base for me? Claire: What makes you can not continue the mission? Jake: (looks at Camila) Camila: (stares surprisingly at the agents as they take the machine out) Jake: (looks back at Claire) We are having a third party. Claire: (sigh) It's your decision now Jake. You know what to do with the girl. (as she walks away, she touches Skye's shoulder, smiles at her and leaves) Support team: (walks out of the school and the last agent closes the door) Camila: You guys can't be serious. I got to write it on my blog right now. (takes her phones out) This is awesome! (types) Skye: Camila, before you start with your story, can we tell you something? Camila: Yeah, sure. (keeps typing) I've been thinking about a cool title for my article, it will be called "My Adventure as a Spy". (looks at Skye, Andrew, Jake, Emma and Leo) What do you guys think? Andrew: Camila, you have to understand this. We are secret agents, spies. We are anonymous. We can't be out there and just say out loud our identity in front of a crowd. Camila: But Andy, (hold his hands) you are awesome. Don't you want the world to know about you? Imagine, instead of being an anonymous guy, you can be out there as a hero beloved by the crowd. Andrew: (smiles) Thanks, Camila. It was a brilliant idea and I would accept it (looks back at Jake, Skye, Leo and Emma) But sometimes you have to take a look behind you before making a decision. (release Camila's hand and walks toward his team) I choose my friends, I choose being anonymous with my friends. I don't want to be a hero to the crowd, I want to be a companion to my friends. Camila, I like you, but sometimes friends come first. Skye: Aw...And I love you big guy. (the group hugs) Camila: (watches them hug, smiles and silently leaves as her dad texts her to go out) Andrew: Camila, wait! (stops Camila from leaving) Where are you going? Camila: My dad just texted me. He's outside. Andrew: (hugs Camila) Thank you. Camila: Why are you thanking me. I haven't done anything for you. Andrew: Yes, you did. (stops hugging Camila) You might not say it to us, but I know that you will keep our secret safe. Camila: (smiles and keeps walking toward the door) Jake: Hey, Cami! One last thing. (runs to her) Camila: What? Jake: Would you like to be an agent? Camila: (smiles as her phone rings) I gotta go now. I will give you the answer tomorrow! Bye guys! Bye Andrew (kisses him on the cheek) Andrew: (blushes) Camila: (opens the door and goes out) Skye: Now what's next, boss? Jake: We will have to wait for our new recruit. Category:Episodes Category:Francesca14601's Shows Category:Teen Agents